The Real Savior
by Amayada
Summary: Harry Potter is not the real savior? Then, who is? 6 years later, the Golden Trio stumbled into the Spirit World. Who is Hermione? What is she? Why is she called Hermione now? What happened? Hermione/ChihiroxHaku


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Spirited Away. If you like their stories, like me, please support them by buying their movies and their books. Thank you.

Note: Thank you very much for reading. It would be appreciated it you can leave a review for me and tell me how I am doing with the story. Thank you.

**The Real Savior**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting.**

"This way," Hermione shouted while she pointed to a hidden path within the trees. "Hurry! Hurry! Run faster you two!" She kept running toward the trees.

"Hermione," Ron huffed while catching up. He looked towards the dark path, then, glanced at the little houses at its entrance. He shivered. "I don't think that's a good idea. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Ron, would you rather get your soul sucked? I, personally, would rather not." Hermione retorted, turning slightly to glance at Ron, exasperated.

Harry had had enough of the yelling since he, too, was also tired from all the running like his two friends. "Guys, guys, stop. Let's keep going. Those guys are going to gain up on us!" He looked behind him and saw that the dementors were closer than he originally thought.

They quickly ran down the darkened path, regardless of their fear of the place. Their surrounding was eerie quiet. Not a single sound could be heard in the night except for their heavy footsteps. The air getting colder as the dementors closed in onto them; their breaths, puffs of white, the only thing visible.

They kept running. Their legs sore as they were pushed to their limit. It did not matter where they were going any more. The only thing matted was that they got as far away from the dementors as possible. They can feel their speed increasing. No. No, the dementors were not getting faster. It was them. They were getting slower. Their hearts pounded loudly as they neared to collapsing. They could no longer run.

"Just a bit more, guys! I can see something up ahead!" Hermione said as encouragement to herself and the boys. Harry and Ron looked up. They saw moonlight shining through the clearing up ahead; its pure light highlighting a tunnel just beyond the large looming building. Just the thought of the possibility of safety increased their speed. They did not care anymore. They just wanted to rest.

What they did not expect was a large greenish white dragon sitting on top of the building, starring down at them as they neared. Harry and Ron wanted to turn around and get out of there. They turned and realized that the dementors were not far behind them. They faced forward again, wondering which of the two options was better; getting eaten, or having their soul sucked.

Hermione, on the other hand, had other ideas. She starred up at the dragon. It looks familiar. Its name was just at the tip of her tongue. She knew the name, but what was it?

Unconsciously, she started walking towards it, her eyes meeting its slit brilliant green eyes. Her movement shook Ron out of his musings.

"Hermione! What are you doing? Come back!" Ron hissed. Harry heard and whipped his heard away from the approaching dementors. By then, Hermione was already half way to the building. Her eyes stilled locked onto the dragon's.

Harry ran forward, trying to stop Hermione from her doom. Ron followed not far behind him. Just as they reached her, her legs gave out. She landed as a crumpled mess next to a toad-like statue, a few steps away from the building. Her mind suddenly clicked. A name that she had not thought of in a while appeared in her mind. As she kept starring at the dragon, her mouth seemed to be possessed.

"Haku, please help us," she whispered before she collapsed. Her eyes closed by themselves and she became obvious to the rest of the world.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted as they approached her fallen form. They starred at the dragon as it narrowed its eyes on them, straightened up, and began its flight towards them. Their fear and their exhaustion caught up to them as they, like Hermione, also collapsed and blacked out.


End file.
